<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The End by ILeftMyOvenOn, ILeftMyRefrigeratorRunning</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27531799">The End</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ILeftMyOvenOn/pseuds/ILeftMyOvenOn'>ILeftMyOvenOn</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ILeftMyRefrigeratorRunning/pseuds/ILeftMyRefrigeratorRunning'>ILeftMyRefrigeratorRunning</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hunter X Hunter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Crying, Cuddles, M/M, Oh, good luck, hehe, i think, it s t a r t s off happy, well you're in for a short ride, you'll be fine</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-08 06:47:28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,079</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27531799</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ILeftMyOvenOn/pseuds/ILeftMyOvenOn, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ILeftMyRefrigeratorRunning/pseuds/ILeftMyRefrigeratorRunning</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
      <p>I wrote this while listening to Goodbye To A World by Porter Robinson on loop, lol (link: https://youtu.be/W2TE0DjdNqI)</p>
    </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Gon Freecs/Killua Zoldyck</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The End</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I wrote this while listening to Goodbye To A World by Porter Robinson on loop, lol (link: https://youtu.be/W2TE0DjdNqI)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Dumbass! What the hell were you thinking? Taking a job like that... you could've been killed!"Killua chided Gon."I know, I know! I'm sorry! I didn't expect the enemy to be so strong..."Gon chuckled, moving his hand to rub the back of his neck out of embarrassment, only to flinch on contact, “Ow…” Gon hissed as Killua rolled his eyes and sighed, “Alright… Let’s go get you patched up.”</p><p> </p><p>--“Annd, there...” Killua said as he cut the last end of a bandage. “Oh, thanks Killua!” Gon glanced at his now bandaged injuries before smiling that million-dollar smile. It stunned the white-haired boy for a moment, as it usually does. Shaking his head, Killua hugged Gon, pulling him close to himself and resting his chin atop of the older boy's head. “What if one day you don’t come back?” Killua mumbled in a melancholy tone of voice, “Huh? What brought that up, Killua?” Gon asked, surprised slightly by the sudden show of worry. Killua sighed into spiked hair, once again mumbling “Oh, nevermind--” then Killua lifted his head, “Let’s go to bed now.” he smiled softly down at Gon. Although Gon was confused, he followed Killua into bed, laying down and cuddling into the younger boy’s chest. “Ne, Killua…?” Gon mumbled tiredly into Killua’s chest, “Yes, Gon?” the younger one replied, equally tired if not more.“I promise I won’t die on you, so don’t be sad, ‘kay?” Gon smiled up at Killua, “And if I do die, don’t be sad ‘cause I’ll alllwwaays be watching over you, ne?” He giggled slightly, nuzzling back into the warmth of his beloved. Killua blushed slightly before stuttering out “You-- You’re so cheesy, god” which just made Gon laugh more. “I love you, Killua” Gon mumbled out after calming down a little, which again, made Killua blush but still he answered, “I love you too, Gon.” </p><p> </p><p>…That was 3 years ago, today, to be exact. Killua rested a bouquet of green and blue lilies in front of the grave that sat there in front of him almost tauntingly. Killua never liked this day, (nor any other day as a matter of fact) the 14th of February, a day you should be spending with loved ones. Not mourning their deaths. But of course, here he was, kneeling with his face in his hands, crying his eyes out as he usually did. In fact, he’d probably be like this for the entire week. Totally inconsolable. Not that anyone tried to console him anymore. Their reactions were always the same, “It’ll get better with time” and “You’ll move on” but he rarely listened to those people anymore. Even if some of those people happened to be his closest friends. The only people he ever talked to anymore were Alluka, Kurapika (rarely but still), Leorio, and on rare occasions, Mito would send him letters which he enjoyed. Killua sighed and wiped his eyes, before reluctantly standing up to leave. He took one last glance at what used to be his best friend and mumbled “You shouldn’t make promises you can’t keep, Gon”, before walking away. It almost felt like a betrayal, leaving him, Gon, there at his grave. As if he were the one breaking a promise. He shook his head, pushing away his guilt and negative thoughts, then got into his small, white car. He slumped into his seat, biting the inside of his cheek to suppress a sob. He had dark eyebags around his bloodshot eyes and tear-stained cheeks, a usual look on him at this time of the year. </p><p>He remembered that day. The day Gon died that is. It started off a happy day seeing as it was their wedding anniversary after all. They were celebrating their two years together as husbands. And “oh god,” Killua couldn’t help but think that it was his fault, “if I had been paying more attention Gon- he-” Killua choked out a sob, “Oh god…” Killua mumbled as he sobbed into his hands and curled up into himself</p><p> </p><p>It was a surprisingly snowy night, the night of their anniversary that is. The roads were icier than usual, and it was around 8 pm, making it hard for their driver to see. The two were laughing and singing, as drunk as they could be. They reeked of alcohol and were still full of energy, flailing their arms around and being as noisy as possible. The driver was a bit new you could say, he most likely hadn’t driven two, extremely drunk young adults around before. The car smoothly drove along the highway, though something felt off. The driver nervously tried to slow down, but the car didn’t seem to obey. It began slipping and sliding along the road, and it didn’t help that Gon and Killua refused to stay put. Another car behind them seemed to be having the same issue as well, and it began speeding closer, and closer, until inevitably hitting their car. </p><p>The collision was so forceful both cars had slammed into the guardrail, their driver died on impact but Gon and Killua still had time before the gas tank lit. Killua made it out and turned to help Gon out, only to watch the car blow up and his beloved go up in flames. “Killu--” was the last thing Killua heard before the car was ablaze. The horrid orange glow of the fire and the smell of burning flesh, rubber, and metal filled the air around him as cars pulled over to see the scene play out. Killua screamed in horror, dropping to his knees and staring in shock and despair. He covered his mouth with his hands as his whole body shook and trembled. He couldn’t move. He watched helplessly, knowing Gon would be dead in a matter of seconds. Some onlookers let out cries of terror and some called 119. </p><p> </p><p>He thought they had more time… He should’ve been quicker. But now, here he was, 3 years later sobbing in the front seat of his car as the memories of that night flooded back, taking over him. No one to hold him, to tell him the sweet “I love you”’s and reassurances like before. Just him, all alone again, just like when he was a child. </p><p>If only he could go back and fix it all.</p><p>He mumbled a small, sad "I miss you..." as he brought his knees to his chest and cried softly until he fell asleep.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Soooo, if you're here I assume you are...alright... sorry about that hehe. The ending kinda sucks but hey ¯\_(ツ)_/¯</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>